


Snow Day

by ThisNoodleWrites



Series: Haikyuu/Reader one shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Snow, Snowmen, Ushijima is a softie for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNoodleWrites/pseuds/ThisNoodleWrites
Summary: You love snow, but Ushijima is the complete opposite. Pride be damned, you were going to build a snowman. How will he react when he sees you?
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu/Reader one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Snow Day

Squeaky shoes, grunts, balls slamming into the ground at record breaking speeds; these were the sounds you were used to on practically a daily basis - you were dating _the_ Ushijima Wakatoshi after all.

As much as you loved watching him play, you refused to sit inside and watch him practice. This was partly because Coach Washijou was utterly terrifying when he was angry, but also because you didn’t want to risk getting hurt. You opted to sit outside and stretch your legs, occasionally peeking your head to watch him through the net that guarded the door.

It was just your luck that it had started to snow this morning and it had now built up a decent amount, maybe half a foot. Of course Ushijima’s response to it had been, “I hate the snow.” You hid your pouting face and agreed despite how much joy you felt.

While he was practising, you checked if the cost was clear one last time before running out and diving into a pile of snow that had gathered, laying with your back in the snow and squealing with happiness.

You’ve always loved the snow. You always felt relaxed whenever the flakes would fall; there were so many things you could do, possibilities were limitless. Maybe it was because you wanted him to see you as mature that you hid your love of snow from him - albeit he probably knew you weren’t as mature as you wanted to come off.

Pride be damned, you were enjoying this snow one way or another. You carefully gathered up a small ball of snow and started pushing it around. It took a decent amount of time before you got a decent sized ball that was almost too heavy for you to push. Your arms weren’t looking forward to the second one, but your heart was.

You giggled with such a desperate glee as you clumsily followed your last path.

How you’d managed to lift the second ball of snow was beyond you, but you slumped onto the ground after it, laying back to catch your breath. It stared down at you, waiting to be completed; you almost felt sorry for it. Your Dad always used to tell you that you have to finish snowmen no matter how tired you are because they’ll be in pain otherwise, it was his sad attempt at trying to distract you, but you secretly thanked him, so many hours spent making snowmen was what helped to develop this deep love. Every year, when you made one, your Mom would snap a picture of you next to it and store it safely in a photo album.

Before you knew it, you had finished the head. The hardest task for you was putting it on top of the snowman, especially since you felt so weak.

You were so occupied with your struggles to lift it that you hadn’t noticed the volleyball team watching you, smirking and chuckling at you. You were normally so put together that seeing you red cheeked, out of breath, wrapped up tightly with a thick scarf, snow sticking to every part of you, it was comical; even the coach had to hide his laughter at you. So much determination radiated from you.

You didn’t hear heavy footsteps behind you as you struggled to lift the final ball - not until it was taken from your hands, quickly replaced by much larger ones. You looked up to meet the eyes of Ushijima, who was still in his gym clothes. Worry trickled into your vision, what was he going to say about your sorry display? Surely he’d think you were pathetic.

He didn’t give you much chance to worry as he pulled you in for a hug, it snapped you out of your thoughts fast enough so you could cry, “Toshi! You must be freezing, go back inside.” You tried your hardest to be stern, but it was difficult when he radiated so much warmth; you didn’t even push back against him when you realised how sweaty he was, you scrunched up your nose and buried your head in his chest, fruitlessly trying to push him away.

He cupped your cheeks and carefully lifted your head until your eyes met his. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, it started to snow again, he scowled at it. Your brows knitted together, hurrying to take off your coat - even you knew it wouldn’t fit, but you had to try - and slinging it over his head.

“What are you-”

“You said you hated the snow, so let’s go inside,” you tugged his wrist, trying to drag him again, only when you gave a mock scowl did he comply, “can’t have our ace getting sick now, can we?” He rolled his eyes, stopping again. You turned to argue but he wrapped your coat back around you, zipping it up before you could protest. A sadness danced in your eyes, you just wanted to make him happy. You probably made him look like a fool.

“I’m not moving until you tell me what’s wrong.” His voice was stern but not harsh, there was genuine care laced into it that almost made your stomach do flips.

“I didn’t want you to think I was too childish…” you mumbled, shifting your feet and lightly kicking the snow. His chuckle confused you.

“I already know you’re childish,” you pouted and glared at him, “but that’s what I love about you.” His calloused thumb gently lifted up your head, and he slowly lent down, lips barely grazing yours again. “I want it to snow every single day if I get to see you this happy.”

Your cheeks flushed as he gently kissed you, it couldn’t have been more than a peck but it was enough to set off a chorus of gags from his teammates. You grinned wildly, knowing if you teased him about this then he’d never say it again.

“Even if you hate it?”

“Especially because I hate it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have clearly been possessed to write fluff today, I hope you're all happy. I love the idea of someone hating something but wanting it to happen again if it makes their s/o happy so, here, have me projecting my dreams onto you.
> 
> If you like it, then you know what to do. And maybe check out my other stuff if you're interested but ifyoudontwanttothatsfine
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Noodle xx


End file.
